Mirror Image
by EC-Chan
Summary: At 17 years old Pan's as messed up of a teenager as she can be. Now as she's just trying to get her life back on track something outrageous happens. Who is this strange man that seems to be haunting her and what does HFIL have to do with any of this? rr!


~  
  
Title: Mirror Image  
  
Author: EC-Chan  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: *puts on Akira Toriyama disguise and does a little dance* Mwahahahahah.  
  
~  
  
"Hey Pan-Chan," The purple-haired young man smiled softly at the fourteen year old girl, his pale eyes staring at her unseen figure with mixed emotions as he crossed the room. "How are you doing?" He asked this cautiously, gingerly sitting down on the double bed while running his hand absently across it to smooth the puffy blue mattress.  
  
Only a black tuft of hair was visible under the mound of blankets that the younger child hid under. A sound suspiciously like sniffing was the only thing that emitted from the lump. Trunks Briefs moved his hand almost reluctantly to where he thought the girl's back was, resting it there comfortably and pleading, "Pan-chan please..aren't we best friends?"  
  
His words were rewarded with a snort, which somehow twisted itself into a long, loud sniffle, and the older boy could only sigh, rubbing the girl's back absentmindedly. "You're not the only one who hurts Pan-Chan," He said softly.  
  
"That's not what it seems like," She said childishly and then the sniffles started once again.  
  
"I know it doesn't seem like they're hurting but I promise you they are," Trunks said more forcefully, and then continued in a gentler tone of voice, "Gokou meant a lot to all of us. *You* know that. It's just that he's done this a lot..and you know that *too*. Hasn't this been the first time you've seen him-?!"  
  
"Shut up!" The girl said, flipping the sheets carelessly off her as she sat up and whirled around to face Trunks. He stared at her calmly, taking in her red, swollen eyes and matted hair that seemed to be plastered to her face, only just managing to hold in his sigh.  
  
Only someone else from across the room, unnoticed by either of the two, saw his resigned eyes and stared without actual understanding as the small girl argued fiercely with the purple-haired boy, tears spilling over her cheeks. The man looked extremely old and his ancient eyes held only pain as he stared at the two children until the older scooped up the younger, despite her protests and carried her out of the room.  
  
He didn't follow them. He didn't have to. This was what he was meant to see..*this* was what was meant to haunt him. Eyes so full of heartbreak at such a young age..he sighed, somehow placing this to the back of his mind, taking it to an unseen wall of guilt that hung ever heavier in his heart.  
  
It was a nice room though, he thought staring around at it almost curiously once more. There was the blue mattress and a nice warm bed. The yellow walls were a comforting reminder that there was still a place that could dream up such colors. There was a large window that looked like it had been shoved open a bit too hard a few too many times, and the outside-- Kami, it was daylight! That held his eyes for a few minutes and he wondered if he dared to risk taking the few steps to it..but no he'd probably be gone by then, he reasoned.  
  
Perhaps he should have followed them, he thought almost insanely now. They might have gone outside and then he wouldn't have had to leave..not with them; not if he was with *her*. He shook his head as if to clear it, his hair swayed slightly but retained it's usual spiky shape, and his black orbs of eyes that had seen too much, saw a picture on the far side of the wall for the first time.  
  
There was a man in it in a red gi holding up a much younger version of the girl that had been crying before. Both were smiling the same wide grin and each looked insanely happy. His last glimpse of that room before it peeled back into the familiar blackness was of that face that had haunted his memories-- no visions-- for so long.  
  
"No," He breathed, eyes incredibly wide. "She can't be."  
  
~  
  
AN: Dododo *hums innocently* So.uh, what do you think? *hopeful grin* This is actually the first fanfiction that I have written in a while but I've had this idea since..um last year?; I just have so many other fics that I'm *supposed* to be writing *helpless shrug* Anyway since I have had writer's block I figured I'll write what I can until I get over it but it doesn't seem to want to get over itself so this is probably one of my more decent attempts at writing since before summer =.=; At least I hope (can't really tell ^.^;;;) But this idea was so amusing- I randomly found it today (I wrote most of it down)..but that's all I'll say..  
  
So just tell me what u think and it may make convince me to write more. *evil grin*  
  
And forgive the random clichéy ending...I'm blaming it on my writer's block but I can't see how to get around it ^.^;...  
  
Anyway I'll give a cookie to whomever guesses who the random guy is. *walks away humming*  
  
~ 


End file.
